


You Read Me Just Right

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Genre: PWP, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rating: NC17, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes to tease Sam, but Sam likes to tease Gabriel right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Read Me Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



> Written for and her want of some oral!fixation!Gabriel/Sam. Though I'm not sure how well I delivered. @_@  
> Also my contribution to [Sabriel Week](http://sabrielweek.tumblr.com/) over at tumblr.

Sam knows what Gabriel is doing.

The archangel's fingertips tickle over the nape of his neck, curling the ends of Sam's hair between his knuckles from the backseat. It would be torture, having to sit in the Impala next to Dean, having to keep from showing just how much the teasing touch is affecting him, if it didn't feel so good. Gabriel's fingers sweep warm circles across his skin. He digs in on occasion, sending pleasant goose bumps tingling down Sam's spine when he finds pressure points. 

Soft sounds catch in Sam's throat. Dean is still sitting right next to him, shooting Gabriel – who is no doubt smirking from his spot in the backseat - suspicious glares in the rearview mirror, and Sam doesn't want to draw anymore attention to the fact that all Gabriel has to do is touch him and he basically turns into a purring cat. 

Thankfully, it's only another few minutes of enduring Gabriel's gentle touches and being unable to do anything but subtly shift in his seat. A motel sign blinks up ahead, declaring its vacancies in tacky red. Dean pulls into the lot and pins Sam in his seat with a pointed look, big brother telling him he better still be there when he gets back. Sam rolls his eyes but he nods, biting the inside of his cheek when the movement drags the tips of Gabriel's fingers further across his neck. 

"Come on, Cas," Dean gruffs to the second occupant in the back seat. Sam glances back at Castiel. The angel opens the door and falls in step with Dean, barely sparing Sam and Gabriel a glance. 

Dean and Castiel disappear into what barely passes for a lobby when Gabriel presses his hand more firmly against Sam's neck, the meat of his palm resting where his neck and shoulder meet, fingers spread wide. Sam groans, finally letting his head fall back into his angel's hand. He blinks, squinting back at what of Gabriel he can see from this angle. 

"You're _trying_ to kill me," he accuses, biting his lip. 

Gabriel surges up, right into Sam's line of vision, and smirks down at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he says, not even trying to look innocent. Sam would call him out on it, but he's too busy pressing back into Gabriel's touch and fighting to keep his eyes open. 

"How's about we take this elsewhere?" Gabriel whispers, breath hot against Sam's ear. He shivers at the promise in his angel's voice and almost, _almost_ closes his eyes, thinking Gabriel can take him anywhere so long as they can move this along. They haven't even _kissed_ yet and he thinks he might go crazy if they don't do _something_ soon. 

But he catches sight of Gabriel lifting up his free hand to snap and forces himself to grit out, "Wait." 

Gabriel looks at him like he already _has_ gone crazy, one eyebrow raised and amber eyes wide and bewildered. 

"Don't act so surprised," Sam says, sitting up and trying to calm himself down. "You saw the look Dean gave me. At least let me get my duffle in the room before you whisk me away." 

He chuckles softly at Gabriel's pout and mutter of, "Spoilsport," but the angel just digs his fingers further into Sam's skin and it chokes off into a soft groan. 

"Ugh, get a _room_." 

A blush works its way through Sam's face, heating his cheeks and down his neck no matter how hard he tries to will it away. He doesn't get the chance to do anything else, though, because suddenly Gabriel is right in his line of sight again, pout replaced with an almost devilish smirk and lifts his hand up to snap again. 

"Gladly." 

There's a rush of wind, like a cool breeze, and the feeling he got the one time Jess dragged him onto that roller coaster for a date, something that's become familiar since angel-air became a regular mode of transportation for them. In a blink Sam finds himself reclined into a stack of pillows against the headboard of Gabriel's bed. His boots are gone, probably snapped somewhere in the living room Sam's become fairly acquainted with these past couple of months; feet bare of socks, too. 

Gabriel leans into his space, thighs warm against Sam's own, and Sam grins. "You know he's going to get you back for that later, right?" 

"He can try." 

Sam knows he'll catch hell from Dean later, but it's easily worth it when Gabriel presses him further into the pillows. He digs his fingers into the coarse denim covering the angel's legs, rolling his hips up and grinning at the sound Gabriel makes, a hum almost like a purr. He's still grinning when the angel surges forward and kisses him. 

Their clothes are in the way, a barrier between them when he wants nothing more than to feel the angel's hot skin against his own. He slides his hands up Gabriel's thighs and further, slipping beneath the smooth fabric of his shirt. Feeling Gabriel's back under his hands isn't enough, though, not _nearly_ enough. Sam slides his hands to the front, between them and starts undoing buttons, ministrations coordinated despite his inability, his unwillingness to separate from Gabriel, to see what he's doing. 

His fingers trip-stumble over one of the buttons when Gabriel slides a hand into his hair. Nails scratch over his scalp just _right_ until Gabriel is cupping the back of his neck, digging his thumb into the hollow just behind his ear. His angel is trying to _kill_ him, that's all he can think, before his mind starts turning to jello along with his fingers. 

Slowly Gabriel pulls away, letting Sam gulp cool air into starved lungs. He watches Gabriel slide down his body, unbuttoning Sam's shirt without a glance along the way. Sam swallows, squinting down at the smirk on his lover's face and shudders, biting his lip against a moan at the glide of Gabriel's fingers over his chest. Gabriel's mouth follows their path, sucking a patch of skin just below his tattoo and licking a trail down his stomach, only pausing long enough to peer up at Sam wickedly, flipping the button of his jeans open. 

Sam reaches forward to curl his fingers into soft, honey-brown hair. He loves to run his hands in Gabriel's hair, probably even more than Gabriel does with his. Gabriel's grin softens for just a moment. It becomes something smaller, something more intimate; something he only shows to Sam. Warmth spreads through the hunter and he's sure he's blushing again. It never fails to amaze him that he gets to have this; that somehow he is who this glorious being wants to bed. 

Suddenly Gabriel is right in front of him again, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss. Sam opens his mouth under it eagerly. He isn't sure which of them moans, maybe both, but he doesn't care. Gabriel's tongue tangles with his own, tickles the roof of his mouth. Sam struggles to keep up, tightening his hand in Gabriel's hair. 

The angel pulls back, amber eyes flashing gold. Sam is left dazed and panting against the pillows. He doesn't notice his jeans being tugged down his hips and lower, boxers following slower, until he feels lips tickling up his inner thigh as Gabriel settles into the vee of his legs, hot breath teasing sensitive skin. 

Sam reaches out, finding one of the hands Gabriel has at his waist. Their fingers curl together and when Gabriel blows over the tip of his cock, Sam tightens his grip with what he will deny later is a whimper. Thankfully his angel seems to have had his fill of teasing, sucking the head into his mouth in the next moment. Sam's head falls back at the first sensation of _wet_ and _heat_. He starts to bite his lip before remembering his hold on Gabriel's hand. 

He smirks, squinting down at Gabriel through hooded eyes. When Gabriel looks up, eyes locked on his, Sam drags the angel's hand up his stomach and chest until it's within reach of his mouth. 

Gabriel tastes sweet. Sam remembers, back when the thought of getting to be with the Archangel seemed impossible for someone like him, how he always imagined Gabriel would taste like the chocolates he so loved to eat. Their first kiss was proved him only slightly off, more like the flavored sugar of a sucker than the chocolate of a candy bar. 

The sweet taste and scent of his lover fill his senses. Sam runs the flat of his tongue over two of Gabriel's fingers, drawing them into his mouth. Gabriel moans around him, sending maddening vibrations around his cock and eliciting an answering sound from Sam. 

Sam tries his best to mimic what he's feeling; sucking when Gabriel does, hollowing out his cheeks as though he were already returning the favor. It's hard to concentrate when the angel flicks his tongue _just_ right, pulling back to lick at his slit and press over that bundle of nerves that send his eyes to the back of his head. But he does his best, relishing in the sounds he pulls from Gabriel and uncaring of the sounds he's making himself. 

He feels the tell-tale signs that he's getting close. Heat pools low in his gut, toes beginning to curl in the sheets. Trying to keep up with Gabriel's actions, just trying to keep Gabriel's fingers in his mouth is proving too much for him – the same way they're reduced to panting into each other's mouths when his angel is actually _inside_ him, dragging hot and perfect against that sweet spot. 

Gabriel's fingers slip out of his mouth with a quiet 'pop' and Sam's head falls completely back, eyes closed. He pets the back of the angel's head and neck and shoulders, digging into soft, over-warm skin and lets himself just _feel_. The heat builds and he's so _close_ , just needs _something_ more to push him over the edge. 

Then one of Gabriel's fingers, wet, teases over his entrance. The tip circles the rim, just barely slips inside and Sam is coming with a grunt, Gabriel's name a mantra in his head, the only word he can even _think_ as his orgasm ripples through him, leaving his limbs like jelly. 

Gabriel pulls off of him, climbing over Sam's body – and he swears that his lover's weight is the only thing keeping him grounded to the mattress. It takes a minute, a thankfully quiet minute where Gabriel lets him scramble back to some semblance of coherency, before Sam blinks open his eyes. 

The angel is smiling down at him, a full on grin that Sam doesn't get to see nearly enough and if he could, he would pull Gabriel down to feel that stretch of lips against his own slowly forming, sleepy smile. But Gabriel knows him, can probably tell what Sam's thinking just by watching his eyes or his lips or anything else, and he leans down to kiss Sam himself. 

It's perfect, just an easy press of lips that still manages to leave him breathless and wanting. 

"My plan to corrupt you is working, lover." 

Sam chuckles quietly, lifts a jelly-limb to curl a strand of Gabriel's hair between his fingers. 

"Looks like." 

Then Gabriel's kissing him again and even though Sam _just_ came and isn't sure he can force the rest of his body to cooperate, he's still more than eager to move to round two. Gabriel's still got his own pants on, after all. And Sam's got to do something to fix that. 

END


End file.
